


Полёты во сне и наяву

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: пост 337 глава, типа пропущенная сцена (наверняка потом разойдётся с каноном), дофига влюблённый Акааши





	Полёты во сне и наяву

**Author's Note:**

> Для атмосферы можно включить powder! go away - Nobody Knows What Do The Clouds Think When They See Themselves In The Sea

Акааши стыдно — потому что сорвался, не сумел удержать эмоции в себе — но в то же время и легко, потому что — это Бокуто, и он явно не придаёт значения таким вещам. Для Бокуто куда больше значения имеет то, что он только что дважды победил Акааши в споре. Да и для Акааши, наверное, тоже, потому что пришедшая лёгкость заполняет всё внутри, расправляет крылья, вытесняя собой все те тяжёлые раздумья, что тянули Акааши к земле. Они вернутся, раздумья эти, потому что такой уж Акааши человек, и это, в принципе, неплохо, кто-то ведь должен стоять на земле. Но сейчас, сейчас Акааши хочется летать, подняться вверх на ту безумную высоту, где парит окрылённый Бокуто, и просто наслаждаться моментом. Крылья у Бокуто огромные и сильные, способные поднять в небо не только его одного, но и всех вокруг. И когда Бокуто их расправляет, от него невозможно отвести глаз. 

Акааши и не отводит, и переодевается, кажется, на ощупь. Похоже, это заметно, потому что на мгновение Акааши ловит взгляд Конохи, понимающий и немного ироничный. Но сейчас даже это не способно вернуть его на землю. Акааши кажется, что он парит, и всё время хочется улыбаться. Рядом Бокуто: сильный, свободный, прекрасный, они победили в трудной, тяжёлой игре, превзошли достойного противника и, по ощущениям, вышли на новый уровень. Благодаря Бокуто. Акааши выжат и обессилен физически, а Бокуто сияет и искрит энергией так, будто готов отыграть ещё один подобный матч. Он невероятен. Всегда, с первой минуты, когда Акааши Бокуто увидел, тот казался ему невероятным. И это счастье, что Акааши может играть рядом с ним. В праве ли он просить о большем? 

В автобусе Акааши просто отключается, почти мгновенно утянутый в сон мерным шумом и покачиванием. Он настолько измотан, что не способен даже проснуться до конца, когда надо выходить. Рядом переговариваются и смеются, кто-то придерживает его за плечи, чтобы не упал, и тянет за собой. Всё вокруг как в тумане, потому что у Акааши не получается открыть глаза шире, чем на полмиллиметра. 

— Я его отведу, — весело говорит знакомый голос возле уха. 

Бокуто. Он тянет Акааши вперёд, по-прежнему прижимая к себе, и Акааши послушно идёт, из последних сил сопротивляясь желанию просто положить голову Бокуто на плечо и расслабиться уже окончательно. Нельзя. Бокуто болтает о чём-то, периодически вставляя «осторожно, лестница» и «не упади», и ведёт Акааши куда-то — в его комнату, скорее всего. Бокуто. Наверное, у него хватит сил удержать Акааши, даже если тот упадёт. Бокуто такой… От него кружится голова. Хотя, конечно, Акааши просто спит. И видит прекрасный сон про руки, запах и голос, про человека, которого он так…

Бокуто что-то настойчиво спрашивает, но Акааши не может понять, о чём. Тогда Бокуто прислоняет его к стене и принимается шарить по его карманам. «Ключ от комнаты», — с запозданием соображает Акааши, но разочарование от того, что Бокуто его отпустил, сильнее. У Бокуто сосредоточенное выражение лица, он бормочет «блин, да где же?», и он слишком далеко, почти на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Его красивое лицо плывёт в дымке, и Акааши поднимает руку, скользит пальцами по щеке, очерчивая скулу, а потом кладёт ладонь на затылок и притягивает к себе. Губы у Бокуто упругие и чуть прохладные, самые лучшие на свете, и Акааши прижимается к ним своими упоенно, впитывая ощущения. Прихватывает сперва одну, потом другую, почти дрожа от мысли подключить язык. Он так увлекается, что даже не сразу понимает, что ему не отвечают. Открывает глаза и видит широко-широко распахнутые от шока глаза напротив, и только тогда его наконец накрывает осознанием, что он творит.

Весь сон слетает в одну секунду, и вместо него к щекам удушливой волной поднимается жар. Акааши в ужасе, он не может говорить, не может смотреть, как Бокуто растерянно хлопает глазами, не в силах прямо здесь и сейчас ответить за свой поступок. Он может только выхватить ключ и сбежать в свою комнату, где ноги всё-таки его предают, и Акааши медленно сползает вниз по внутренней стороне двери. Кажется, он только что разрушил всю свою жизнь. Хочется завыть, но Акааши молчит, обхватив голову руками, и неподвижно смотрит в пол. В мозгу будто прогремел взрыв, ничего после себя не оставив.

Акааши не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем из-за двери голос Бокуто зовёт как-то беспомощно: 

— Акааши?..

Значит, Бокуто не ушёл. Акааши собирает все оставшиеся крохи самообладания, чтобы ответить: 

— Мы поговорим завтра, Бокуто-сан, хорошо? — и голос даже почти не дрожит. 

— Ладно… — раздаётся в ответ всё такое же растерянное.

Акааши не двигается с места. Ему хочется, чтобы завтра никогда не наступало. И вычеркнуть из сегодня последний эпизод, оставить только сон про тёплые объятия и лёгкость, тот момент, когда ещё ничего нельзя было заподозрить… 

В дверь скребутся. 

— Акааши? А мы точно поговорим? Ты никуда не сбежишь?

Куда и как он может сбежать, даже если этого и желает больше всего? 

— Не сбегу, Бокуто-сан. 

— И не запрёшься в комнате навсегда? Не сделаешь… чего-нибудь ужасного?

Акааши становится так смешно, что он фыркает. 

— Нет, Бокуто-сан. 

На смену напряжению вновь начинает приходить усталость, но не такая ленивая и приятная, как раньше, а тяжёлая, неумолимо тянущая вниз, к земле. Полёты кончились, Акааши сам оборвал себе крылья, но нет сил с этим разбираться сейчас. Потом, всё потом. Ему нужно хоть немного отдохнуть. 

Стоит пойти на кровать, раздеться и лечь как положено, но Акааши закрывает глаза прямо так, на полу возле двери. Он, наверное, снова спит, потому что опять слышит голос Бокуто: 

— Акааши…

Акааши не отвечает, только хочет, чтобы Бокуто и дальше не уходил. Во сне куда легче признать свои настоящие желания, чем наяву. 

— Акааши, это был мой первый поцелуй…

«И мой тоже», — думает Акааши. 

Или отвечает вслух? Во всяком случае звуки, с которым Бокуто, по-видимому, ковырял тонкую дверь, резко прекращаются. Лицу снова становится жарко, и Акааши представляет, насколько тонка сейчас перегородка между ним и Бокуто, насколько близко они друг к другу на самом деле. Но он не станет просыпаться, нет. Ведь это во сне всё гораздо проще. 

— Акааши… откроешь?.. Я… мне… Хочу тебя снова увидеть. 

И в этом сне Акааши медленно поднимается на ноги, поворачивает ручку и тянет дверь на себя. Бокуто стоит на пороге, порозовевший от смущения, но с ясными глазами, которыми сразу же жадно впивается в Акааши, рассматривает его всего, будто видит впервые. 

— Ты такой красивый, — говорит он. — Офигеть. Я никогда серьёзно не задумывался…

Акааши смешно. Он берёт Бокуто за руку и тянет на себя, заставляя переступить порог. 

— Это вы красивый, Бокуто-сан, — говорит он. 

Во сне можно всё, поэтому они стоят близко-близко, а потом Бокуто наклоняет голову и целует Акааши уже сам. Сначала медленно, осторожно, а затем, распаляясь всё больше, касается так же жадно, как до этого рассматривал. От этого голова кружится куда сильнее, чем раньше, и пол всё норовит вывернуться из-под ног. Кажется, Акааши вот-вот упадёт… Или же нет, на самом деле он просто взлетает, снова поднимается в безумную высь следом за Бокуто, который ничего не боится. 

И бояться становится действительно нечего.


End file.
